Whats underneath
by Dance4Grace
Summary: Ruthie is the youngest camden kid. One night a friend she has trusted hurts her in a way she never thought was possiable . what happens to her life when this happens? what happens to her? What happens with her relationship with Martin? Marthie.
1. shocked

NO SANDY

Chapter 1 

It was late at night when Ruthie heard the roar of the thunder. She jumped out of her bed with a yawn and a stretch and stood near the window watching the pouring rain. She closed her eyes listening to the sound of the raindrops colliding with the glass of her window. For some reason the thought of Martin crossed her mind she couldn't help but grin.

Ruthie opened her eyes and let out a frustrating sigh she really had no idea where they stood. It was best friends one day, brother and sister the next, then they are only introduced as enemies. Then the world has to throw one more thing…Love, Ruthie hated that world, Love, it was too complex and she saw no reason to it. Ruthie saw love connected to pain the kind of pain she would rather not experience. Though the days she sees his beautiful face filled with confidence and strength. She couldn't help but wanting nothing more then to love him.

"Maybe I do love him?" she asked herself. Then she realized she did there was no escape God help her she loved him. As much as it pained her to think of that four letter word. She could not deny no longer. The feelings she carried towards him or the sparks she feels between them, Ruthie Camden really had no idea how to face Love. She saw it as an enemy. She thought if she came to compromise with it that something terrible would happen. Who knows maybe it will. 

She sighed once more the contemplation was making her hungry. She went down stairs and into the fridge; Ruthie was not too quiet, because she was home alone as her wonderful family went to Florida trying convincing her Stupid sister Mary to get her life on track. Ruthie thought it was pointless. She loved Mary, but Mary was really crazy. Haven't her parents learned that Mary was not going to change her mind because they say so? Never worked before. Why would it work now?

The thought of Mary soon vanished as she remembered Martin once again. This really frustrated her. She loved him, but she knew there was no love in return for her so she will just leave it as unrequited love hoping that it would not consume her someday.

Ruthie fumbled through the fridge and only found crunchy peanut butter. She sighed then shrugged. She grabbed the jar and then got a spoon. She liked eating peanut butter by itself. Though tonight it tasted different. She thought maybe because when Martin lived with them they use to stay up all night eating crunchy peanut butter form a jar. She shook her head and once again sighed.

"_Nothing quite takes the taste out of peanut butter the unrequited love." She mumbled to herself._

……………………………

Ruthie screamed as the wind blew something breaking the window. She slowly got up from her chair and noticed that it stopped raining and there was no wind strong enough to take that chair that was now sitting in a pile of broken glass, to fly through the window like that. She heard footsteps out side and began to panic she ran upstairs. She noticed footsteps were quickening behind her. She ran faster and locked her in her parents' bedroom. She grabbed her parents' cell phone, because they only brought one to Florida, and ran in their bathroom locking that as well and hid behind the shower curtain. She quickly dialed Martin's number praying he would pick up as she heard three gun shots outside her parents' bedroom door. Tears ran down her face fearing she would never see her parents again her friends and most importantly, Martin. Finally she heard a groggily husky voice. There was no doubt it was Martin.

"Hello?" Martin asked trying to keep awake. He heard tears and hard breathing. A fear for Ruthie suddenly took over.

"Ruthie?" he asked in fear.

"Martin." She said breathlessly.

"Some one is..is…in the house. He has a gun." What Ruthie said was confirmed when he heard the shots over the phone and Ruthie screaming in fear.

"He's here!" she exclaimed. Martin ran out of bed tears streaming down his face.

"I can't lose her!" he exclaimed toward the ceiling. He ran outside not even bothering to get dressed and grabbed a bat. He shot through the Camden door running up the stairs Memories of the time they shared were going through his mind.

He ran towards Ruthie's cries of pain and saw a man on top of her with the gun to her head.

"Shut-up or I'll shoot." He ordered her. It didn't take him long for him to make the bat collide to his head knocking him out before he had a chance to pull the trigger to send the harsh bullet through her head.

Martin wrapped his arms around Ruthie repeating over and over again.

"You're gonna be okay." Ruthie sat there dazed and confused. She didn't know if she could believe she was going to be okay. She was just harshly raped and almost killed. Ruthie's confusion turned to anger. She crawled to the unconscious man that lay next to the toilet and pulled the mask off of his face. Both Martin and Ruthie gasped when they saw the man behind the mask.

What do you think? Should this story stay or should it go?


	2. Trust

**Readers: in this chapter I will not tell the person who raped Ruthie but I'll drop hints..there easy hints too so don't worry. now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Ruthie lay in the hospitable bed scared, confused, angry, but most of all guilty. She couldn't believe that he out of all people would do such a thing. She trusted him with her life once upon a time, and now here she lay at this very moment hurt form him.

Ruthie was suspicious of everyone; the doctors, patients even Martin. Would they have the ability to hurt her like that? I mean if her childhood friend could. Why not them?

A soft knock on the door made her eyes avert to the door. She saw Martin's face the features ruff, but then again soft. Gentle eyes and a body like a Greek god. Fear took over her mind. but love took over her heart. But at that moment her mind seemed more powerful.

_"This is stupid Martin wouldn't hurt me he saved me." She thought._

Martin slowly walked to her side. They stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. Martin reached over to brush her hair to the side of her face, but Ruthie twitched and yelled.

"Stop!" she exclaimed in fear tears rushing through her eyes. Martin felt hurt, but then again he understood. She was just violated by someone she really cared about. Martin had no idea what to do.

"I'm sorry." Ruthie closed her eyes for a moment and tried to relax. She slowly breathed in and out then opened her eyes to see the concern and hurt in his eyes.

"It's okay I don't know why I did that." She said kind of scaring herself.

"Don't apologies you've been through a lot, but Ruthie I give you my word I would never do that to you. It might take awhile for you to see that but, I understand. Know that I'm here for you." He said gently.

Tears softly slid down her angelic face and nodded. She lightly touched his arm.

"Thank you." She whispered in appreciation.

"Martin, This will take awhile and I can't Promise that our playful hugging relationship will be like it use to, It won't it might even be hard to be in the same room with you, because right now I am terrified of everyone. I'm having a hard time trusting anyone and it means a lot that you'll wait for me to be comfortable again.

"Your welcome." He said softly. He stood back a bit giving her space.

"So where are you going to stay?" he asked biting his lower lip.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about being alone for a few weeks." She gasped sitting up.

"Well. Ruthie I called your parents they said that they would be able to get here within three days. " Martin stated. Ruthie was relieved to hear it, but she still had three days alone.

"Well that's great that they're coming sooner than planned, but I'm still alone.

"Ruthie, you can stay with us. We do have a guest room and we will give you space if you need it. That is if you trust us enough to stay with us." Ruthie wasn't so sure she didn't want to freak Martin or Mr. Brewer out. Truth is she wanted to stay with Martin. Her heart knew he would protect her, take care of her, and not let anything bad happen to her.

She sighed and looked up at him still contemplating.

…………………………………..

"Why did you do it?" Sergeant Michaels asked. He didn't know why that he out of all people could do this to Ruthie.

"I don't know?" he mumbled

"That's not good enough you can't just rape someone and not know why you did it!" he exclaimed kicking his chair. He ran up to the boy with a mocking face..

"Now you listen boy and you listen good. You were a good friend to Ruthie Camden; you were a good friend to all of the Camden. You were a good friend to ME! So Why did you do I!." He looked up and spit in Sergeant Michaels face and Laughing hysterically.

"Dear Lord in heaven. Your mental aren't you." He stated the man looked at him with a grin on his face and started Laughing.

"You parents didn't die on accident did they." He said with a tearstain face.

"You killed them." He accused.

"Yup." He said with a grin. He took the chair he was sitting in and through it at sergeant Michaels and made a quick escape.

"Oh, My darling Oh my Darling oh My Darling Clementine." He sang as he ran down the road.

……………………………….

Ruthie was finally about to say something when Martin's cell rang.

"Hello?" he asked in his rich husky voice.

"Oh no." Martin said stepping out of the room leaving Ruthie sinking in her thoughts. It felt like an eternity when he returned.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Martin stood by the door.

"That was sergeant Michaels, Ruthie."

"Ruthie, I was going to let you decide where you wanted to stay, but I'm going to have to insist on staying with me." Ruthie was now very scared.

"Why?" Martin walked a little closer.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Ruthie didn't hesitate.

"I do." She stated. Martin smiled, but then quickly frowned knowing what he was about to say was going to terrify her.

"He got away." Ruthie gasped and started to cry. Martin wanted to hold her, but he didn't want her to be afraid of him. She said he trusted him, but the fear of all men in her life was possibly still there. Martin sat in a chair and softly hummed hoping that would keep her calm.

**That was chapter two..So do you have any ideas of who the man behind the mask is? This chapter was probably confusing, but hey I promise it will** **come together.oh and did you like it at all? plz reveiw**

**Thank you bluebaby for all the lovely complements and I will try my best to finish those stories.**

**Luv Grace**


	3. meet Eddie

**chapter 3**

Ruthie walked through the Brewer's front door her bag in hand. Her curly hair was thrown up into a bun. Her outfit was simple and baggy. Martin couldn't help but notice how mature she looked and how aware of her surroundings she was.

"You want me to take you bag?" Martin asked. She nodded and handed it to him. He was headed towards the guest room when Ruthie grabbed his arm.

"Martin." He turned around and looked into those eyes filled with compassion.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you. I may not feel completely comfortable right now, but I'm close." She started to cry and Martin slowly reached for her shoulder his eyes asking permission to hold her. She nodded and went in his arms. Ruthie felt completely safe in his arms. Martin noticed how well she fit. It was like she belonged there. Ruthie felt relaxed for the fist time. It was like martin was the calm of the storm.

After awhile they sat on the couch watching T.V. Martin watched Ruthie doing her math homework.

"Are you sure you want to go to school still I mean it's only been 24 hours." Martin asked. Ruthie could hear the worry in his voice.

"Martin, Peter took away my virginity under weird circumstances I have yet to figure out. I'm not letting him take my dignity too. I am not letting this change my life." Martin sighed he didn't want to argue with her.

………………………………………………………..

"Sergeant Michaels I found Peter Patroski's Medical file. You should take a look at this."

"He's a skitso." He stated in shock. Sergeant Keys nodded.

"He admitted himself in the mental wing of the hospitable when he woke up and remembered that he killed his parents and his baby brother. He felt so guilty and literally drove himself insane. Soon it was like Peter faded away. Peter started calling himself Eddie and when that started he escaped."

"So what you are saying is that the Peter I use to know is no longer Peter." Sergeant Michaels said trying to put the pieces together.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

………………………………………………………..

"Peter?" Ruthie was in some kind of fairy tale land. Beautiful flowers, birds humming it felt like utopia.

"_Ruthie, I've missed you." He looked just like the innocent twelve-year-old Peter._

"_Peter why did you do it?" Ruthie asked softly._

"_I didn't Eddie did." He said starting to fade_

"_Eddie who's.." The place around her fell, she was pinned down by Peter, but he looked Evil. His tears were bloody and he started laughing._

Thunder boomed through the night sky. Ruthie woke up sweaty and scared. She ran to Martin's room and saw him asleep.

Martin felt a gentle push and fluttered his eys open. His eyes were greeted by Ruthie's.

"I had a bad Dream." She said shaking a bit. Martin scooted over and lifted the blankets making a spot for her to climb in bed with him. Ruthie slowly lay down next to him.

"Martin can you hold me?" She asked delicately. Martin was shocked but oddly happy.

"Sure Ruthie." He swung his arm around her waist. Ruthie felt calm again and gently drifted to sleep and this time she didn't dream about Peter. She dreamed about the only guy so far that made her feel entirely safe.

……………………………………………………..

Peter woke up from the dream he just had. Peter looked around and started to cry remembering what had happen yesterday. He had raped his best friend. The girl he truly loved and it was all because of Eddie. Peter ran as he heard sirens and ran into an old broken-down gas station.

**Alright people my chapter 3 is finished a lot is coming up for chapter 4 but only if you review….up next Ruthie goes back to school. Peter has returned as Peter for now and Ruthie is starting to worry about something. What could she be worried about?**

**Thank you for the reviews so far. Should I keep going? Review**


	4. What if

**Chapter 4**

Ruthie walked down the hall. She tried to dress in her normal attire, but couldn't bring her self to show any skin. She wore a beautiful red sweater, her Levis and black boots. Her hair was down in its natural curl.

Ruthie felt like everyone was looking at her. Like she was trash or some kind of slut. I know what you're probably thinking. do they know she was raped? No they don't, but the paranoia was still there haunting her, Peter's face was haunting her, that night was haunting her.

Ruthie saw her other best friend Sarah. She thought about telling her, but she didn't want her to worry.

"Hey Chicky, you look different." Sarah accused.

"It's still me same old Ruth." She said as she did her combination.

"You seem frightened or tire, or I don't know I can't put my finger on it, but there is something off." She said gently trying to figure her out.

"Look I'm fine just leave me alone!" Ruthie exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her and Ruthie tried to escape there glances as best as she could.

…………………………………………………………………………

Peter stood behind a bush at Glenoke high. He wanted to explain to Ruthie what really happened that it wasn't him who did that to her. Peter still couldn't figure out how he came to surface? Eddie had control over everything for a long time, and now he had the control. It's like when he woke up from that dream about Ruthie he was back.

Ruthie sat in Biology the last period of the day. They were learning about meiosis and mitosis. A scary thought came to Ruthie. The bell rang and she ran towards Martin at his locker.

"Martin I need to talk to you." She said in a sort of daze.

"Ruthie what is it?" he asked alarmed.

"What if I'm pregnant?" she said now freaking out.

"I'm not on birth control and he didn't use any protection when he raped me. I could be pregnant." Martin pulled her in a hug. Yet again Ruthie felt completely calm and safe as his arms wrapped around her.

"If anything does happen Ruthie I'll be here." He assured.

"Let's go." She said. Martin put a protective arm around her shoulder as they walked out to the car.

Sarah saw Ruthie and Martin in the hall. Something defiantly was off and she was going to find out what.

…………………………………………………………

"Ruthie, Martin. Sergeant Michaels called. He wants you guys to go down to the station." Beau said just before they entered the house.

"What for?" Ruthie asked grabbing a hold of Martin's hand.

"He found something about Peter." Beau replied.

On the way to the station Ruthie's dream came to her mind, about how Peter said he didn't do it. He said Eddie did. _What if Peter was mental and was seeing people? What if he had a split personality, or even worse what if he was possessed? _Ruthie rid the last thought. That would be way too scary. They finally reached the station and Martin and Ruthie quickly entered.

"Sergeant Michaels called us." Martin said to the women at the desk. Ms. Jones her nametag read.

"Yes, he told me to tell you to go in his office. It's around back and to the left." She said with a smile. Ruthie nodded a thank you to Ms. Jones and scurried of to his office.

"Good you guys are here." Sergeant Michaels greeted as they walked through the door.

"What did you find?" Ruthie said in a hurry. He walked to his file cabinet and pulled out a blue folder.

"Here." He handed it to Ruthie and Ruthie was relieved he was not possessed.

"So he really does have a split personality." She said looking up from the folder.

"What do you mean he really does have a split personality?Peter didn't findyou did he?" Sergeant Michaels asked with worry.

"No. Martin remember whenI had a bad dream last night." Martin nodded.

"It was about Peter we were in this garden and there stood Peter, but he was twelve. I asked him why he raped me and he said that he didn't Eddie did." She described. When she said Eddie Sergeant Michaels' head shot up.

"Ruthie, did you just say Eddie?" he asked in shock.

"Yea why?" she asked.

"Ruthie that's the name of Peter's other personality." He said a bit dumbfounded.

"How could she dream about Peter's other personality?" Martin asked.

"I have no idea." He replied taking a seat.

"I know this sounds strange and a bit bizarre, but what if Peter was trying to contact me?" she explained.

"You're right that is bizarre." Martin said

"No I am being serious. What if somehow we saw each other in our dreams, because Peter the real Peter was trapped inside himself?"

**Alright what do you think? This iswhen itwill get very interesting.**

**Review plz**

**Luv grace **


	5. connections

**Readers: sorry it's taken me awhile to update. Finals have been killing me don't worry i'm totally going to finish this story. it might be a long story too...on with the story.**

The elf climbed out the whole and saw the beautiful cookie with chocolate sause smothered all over it the elf jumped for joy. squealing in laugher oh sorry not 7th heaven...here you go 5th chapter of _whats underneath_.

and your going to read it in

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Chapter 5

Three days passed already. Ruthie waited at the airport. Martin was there with her holding her hand. She saw her Parents walk through the gate and Ruthie released Martin's hand and ran toward them.

"Mom! Dad!" Annie and Eric both clung to Ruthie they felt responsible for what happened to her. Tears slid down on all three faces. Sam and David looked at each other they were only five so they had no idea what had happened and why Mommy, Daddy and Ruthie were all crying.

"Where are Lucy, Kevin and Savanna?" Ruthie asked as she wiped her free tears.

"They had to take a later flight so they won't get here until eight. Mary's is coming too along with Matt and Sarah. They're all worried about you and have to see for themselves if you're okay." Ruthie nodded.

"Did they find out who do it?" Eric asked getting a little more emotional.

"You didn't tell them?" Ruthie asked Martin.

"I thought that you would want to tell them so I didn't say anything." He said looking down. Ruthie turned back to her parents.

"It was Peter." She stated. Annie and Eric's mouths dropped. Surely it couldn't have been Peter.

"No. Peter wouldn't do such a thing. Why?" Annie asked.

"Let's go home. Martin and I will explain it there." They nodded and headed home.

………………………………………………………

Peter could hear Eddie. He felt himself fading, but he was too stubborn now to let him take over he thought of all the good memories he shared with his parents, Ruthie and the Camdens even with the whole town. Peter got up from the ground and walked to the Camdens. Knowing he was walking in a death trap.

…………………………………………………….

"So sergeant Michaels called us and we found out that Peter does have a split Personality." Ruthie explained.

"So Peter didn't rape you Eddie, his other Personality did." Eric said slightly confused.

"Wait that's not all, the night before we found out about Peter's other personality I had a dream about Peter and he said that Eddie did it." Annie and Eric looked at each other still trying to process what was going on.

"Tell them your theory." Martin said as he sat beside her and brushed her hair behind her ear. Ruthie looked up at him then sighed. She turned back towards her parents.

"I think that Peter is trapped inside himself and that he knows what Eddie is doing. I also think that my dream about Peter was him trying to contact me." She explained.

"That's Crazy." Annie interjected.

"How else can you explain it?" she asked.

"I don't know." Annie said.

"Well. I could be…ahh." Ruthie felt her head throb then burst into pure pain. She thought her brain was literally on fire her eyes closed shut and Martin ran by her side scared to death of what was happening. Ruthie suddenly saw herself looking in the window. Her eyes flutter back open.

"I think someone is watching us." They looked over to the window and there stood Peter he caught there glances and ran away.

"How did you know he was standing there?" Martin asked gasping.

"Don't freak out, but for that moment I felt like I was in his body watching myself and Martin holding me." Annie and Eric had no idea how to explain what was going on. Martin scratched his head then looked at Ruthie and saw the blankness in her eyes. He put a protective arm around her and she softly laid her head on his shoulder. She had no idea what was happening to her or to Peter. A thought crossed her mind. Maybe in some way Peter, Eddie and Ruthie are all connected, but the question was how? A pain shot through her stomach she ran to the bathroom. Martin, Annie, and Eric all ran behind her. They listened as Ruthie disposed whatever she ate today day in the toilet.

Ruthie lifted her head and slowly stood up. She looked at herself in the mirror then looked down at her stomach lifting her shirt. She placed her hand on the exposed skin as a tear slid down her cheek.

"_Maybe this is the connection." She thought to herself._

She sat back on the floor in the corner of the bathroom. She sobbed gently wondering if what she thought was True. Then how is she going to overcome this?

Ruthie cried softly as she slowly drifted to sleep Martin, Annie and Eric opened the door showing the sleeping Ruthie on the floor. Martin knelt beside her and pushed her hair away from her face. Praying that she would have a wonderful dream. Martin gathered Ruthie in his arms. Annie and Eric watched the scene with tears in there eyes. Martin looked at them and walked through the door Ruthie still in his arms.

"I'll bring her upstairs." Martin stated softly. They nodded in approval and Martin took their daughter to her room and like Martin, both Annie and Eric prayed Ruthie was having a wonderful dream.


	6. What i feared is here

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile I went on vacation, but I'm back with new chappies. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. If they go up to 45 reviews I will then update chapter 7 I already have it prepared so keep the reviews coming.

Chapter 6

Ruthie woke up the next morning in her room, Martin's arms around her gently. Ruthie's dreams were getting stranger and starting to seem more real. She felt like she was in a nightmare on elm street movie. It was her running from Eddie whose tears were always bloody running after her with some old looking rifle.

Ruthie's stomach was starting to turn. She felt like she was going to puke. She quickly removed herself from Martin's embrace waking him up. She ran down the stairs from the basement and into the hallway trying desperately to make her destination. Martin followed her. Ruthie fell to her knees face to face with the flush. Martin followed suit and pulled back her hair as Ruthie once again disposed all of the unpleasant liquid. After she was finished she began sobbing. Martin held her gently tears taking over her eyes.

"Martin I think I'm Pregnant!" she exclaimed in his chest. Martin rubbed her back knowing it was true, but whishing it weren't.

"Ruthie!" Annie exclaimed falling on her knees next to Martin.

"Mom, What do I do? I'm possible pregnant." She said through her tears.

"Ruthie. Martin, Eric and I are going to take you to the hospitable. Right now." Annie said crying as well. Ruthie didn't want to get up she felt so numb.

"Martin do you think you can carry her?" Annie asked wiping away her tears.

"Absolutely." He said scooping her up in his arms leading her to the car.

……………………

Martin sat in the waiting room waiting for the news. Eric walked in with two cups of coffee.

"You okay?" Eric asked as he passed him a coffee.

Martin stared at the warm cup in his hand.

"I'm not sure? In a matter of a week my best friend was rapped by her ex boyfriend's split personality, that somehow is connected with her, and now she could possibly be pregnant." Eric shook his head.

"I don't get it." Eric said. Martin looked up at him and his discouragement.

"I still don't get how she can communicate to Eddie in a dream or how she could suddenly look outside Peter's eyes? I mean the concept of it all is.."

"Crazy." Martin finished.

"I was going to say impossible, but crazy works too." Eric said leaning back and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ruthie is lucky to have you." Eric said.

"You mean as a friend?" Martin asked.

"No, a friend wouldn't do what you did. Martin you saved her. You risked your life for hers and plus, a friend doesn't love her like you do."

"So that's what is, nothing will ever happen though." Martin said looking back to the ground.

"What you mean?" Eric said a bit disappointed.

"For one Ruthie can't be in a serious relationship right now her plate in to full and two, she doesn't love me that way." Eric shook his head.

"Martin you could be right about the first one, but you're wrong about the second. Ruthie loves you more than both of us could comprehend ." Martin looked up with hopeful eyes.

"You think?" Martin asked. Eric placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know." Eric said with a smile.

Just then Annie and Ruthie came out and Martin ran to Ruthie.

"What's going on are you?" Martin asked as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes." She said as tears stroked her cheek

"I'm Pregnant."

I thought I would put in a Martin /Eric moment it kinda foreshadows the Marthie relationship.pelase leave reviews if you want the 7th chapter.

Grace 


End file.
